


Day By Day

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: He's married to the love of his life, blessed with three brats, has a promising job and it's embarrassing to say this himself but he's also quite a charmer with that good look and the golden proportion of his.Minhyun thinks that it's a bit unfair for someone to be that flawless--"Dad, you can't cook, remember?"Well, son... someone must has a flaw to be called a human





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Finally! Jinyoung was (re)born as MinHwan's son  
> 2\. Enjoy~^^

 

 

 

Minhyun flipped the pancake with both of his hands on the spatula and let out an audible gasp as he saw the other side had been totally burnt. He turned to Jinyoung, who spotted the same horror look on his face.

 

 

_‘Urgh not again’_

 

 

“I-It’s okay, son. I’ll eat that”, Minhyun said as he smiled apologetically to his 8 years old son.

 

 

“Urm… let me try again, hurm?”, he asked further when Jinyoung still stared at the burned pancake wordlessly.

 

 

Two small bodies then slipped unannounced between them.

 

 

“Dad, maybe you need to put more oil”

 

 

“Yah! Yoon seonsaengnim said oily food isn’t good!”

 

 

“But pancake isn’t oily”

 

 

“It is if—IT’S HURT, JIHOONNIE! WHY DID YOU HIT MY HEAD!?”

 

 

“Y-YOU TALKED BACK TO ME! I’M OLDER THAN YOU—”

 

 

“BY SIX MINUTES ONLY!”

 

 

Minhyun groaned and turned off the stove at once. He spun around, pulled the twins to his front, and looked down at them pointedly, arms crossed.

 

 

“What did I say before, Jihoon… Woojin?”

 

 

“N-no… fighting”, the twins slowly replied in unison.

 

 

Minhyun sighed and scrunched down to the boys’ level. “Appa is not feeling well now. If both of you fight, appa will be sad and he couldn’t rest then. You don’t want it happen, right?”

 

 

The twins, who are four years younger than Jinyoung, nodded and got their hairs ruffled by Minhyun right away.

 

 

Minhyun imaginarily patted himself on his shoulder because only the God above know how much Jihoon and Woojin love to fight on the daily basic. Even Jaehwan couldn’t handle them at certain times, which usually ended up with him taking the blame because apparently the boys’ fighting spirit was gotten from his side.

 

 

_‘As if’_

 

 

In high school, being the ace in his football team, his love Jaehwan was known for never show mercy towards the opponent teams. It was like the fluffy Kim Jaehwan would magically disappear and changed into a mad bull whenever he entered the field.

 

 

Meanwhile, he simply devoted to his books and Science club back then. Minhyun was even sure that everyone in his batch would remember him as the nice and gentle type.

 

 

_Absolutely not someone with the so-called fighting spirit._

 

 

Yet, Minhyun knew better than trying to voice out that unpopular opinion of his to Jaehwan. _Ever_.

 

 

“So… how about you two take a shower while I make our pancake? We could eat with appa later”, Minhyun said and earned himself immediate high-pitched “Yes!” from Jihoon and Woojin, before they bolted into their room.

 

 

Minhyun chuckled as his hand reached the pan, but Jinyoung beat him first by snatching it from him. He turned to his son instantly and raised one eyebrow.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 

“I’ll do it, dad. You already wasted half of the pancake mix so just trust me to save our breakfast today, okay?”, Jinyoung said as he skilfully spread the new pancake mix on the pan, then flipped it after some good minute single-handedly.

 

 

Stunned, Minhyun contemplated whether he should be insulted or touched at the moment. He noticed that Jinyoung was doing a good job nonetheless. The boy must had helped Jaehwan a lot at the kitchen.

 

 

His heart suddenly felt ache as he kept watching Jinyoung from the side. Albeit no one told him off yet, Minhyun was aware that he had missed many of the kids’ milestones. Since he was hired as the Chief Resident in his hospital, he barely had the chance to come home often.

 

 

In spite of that, he was glad that he had someone to lean on along those time. Jaehwan had always been so understanding with the nature of his job, that he even started to work from home after the twins were born.

 

 

Minhyun ran out of words to show his thankfulness to his husband and the kids. His favourite persons in the world. His personal clover.

 

 

Though becoming a doctor was his dream, he couldn’t help feeling sorry as he ought to prioritize other people before his own family sometimes.

 

 

“By the way, dad…”

 

 

Jinyoung’s voice snapped him back from his thought. “Yeah?”

 

 

“Dad, can you please check on Jihoon and Woojin? They always brought their car toys and Gundam figure into the tub and forgot to replace them back”

 

 

“Oh… okay”

 

 

“Make sure Jihoon doesn’t eat the toothpaste too. He’ll seriously have anything in his sight when he’s hungry”

 

 

“Ah… yeah. Noted that”, Minhyun muttered as he stared at his firstborn, still in dumbfounded.

 

 

Jinyoung then picked up a plate and placed the pancake on it. One pancake after another one, all that surely look tasty and edible… unlike his.

 

 

“Why is it, dad? Is there something wrong?”

 

 

 _‘Yeah… why does it feel like our role have changed here?’_ , Minhyun wondered as he shook his head lightly. “Nah… be careful, hurm? I’ll go check on your brothers now”

 

 

With that, Minhyun turned around and found Jaehwan watching him amusingly at the kitchen’s entrance. He made a face as he walked to the latter.

 

 

“I’ve no idea you would up for _yaja time_ this early?”, Jaehwan commented cheekily and Minhyun snorted before he leaned down to give a peck on the male’s temple.

 

 

“I guess you still have the mood to tease your husband even when you’re down with fever”, Minhyun said, making Jaehwan giggled at him.

 

 

Jinyoung looked over his shoulder at the sound and lightened up when he saw Jaehwan. “Morning, appa! I make pancakes for us. Just wait, okay?”

 

 

“Morning to you too, sweetheart. Ah… that’s very nice of you. Can I request for more blueberry syrup on my pancake?”

 

 

“Sure, appa. Anything for you”, Jinyoung cheerfully replied and returned to the pan again.

 

 

Minhyun scoffed inwardly as he pulled Jaehwan out of the kitchen. “Jinyoung scared me, alright? He’s so becoming like you—”

 

 

“Is it a good thing or a bad thing?”, Jaehwan cut in and Minhyun gulped at the unamused look on the younger’s slight pale face.

 

 

He grinned as he cupped that mandu cheeks and briefly kissed Jaehwan on the lips, hoping it would calm the male.

 

 

Jaehwan was usually a chill person. He seldom got mad nor upset for nothing. However, he would be as sensitive as baby skin when he wasn’t feeling well.

 

 

“Of course it’s a good thing, Jaehwannie”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think? Please leave a comment :)


End file.
